Into their world part 2
by Nurserygirl
Summary: This might turn into a full story instead of short one-shots. The boys find out about the girls nightly activities and their reactions.


Title: Into their world part 2.

disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one. Joss owns all Buffy things and Vince and WWE own all others.

Rating: M just to be safe. If you can watch the shows than it's all good.

Author: Brandy

A/N: I am sorry for the long wait. I started a new job that leaves me NO time to write or even edit my stories. I will be posting the next two parts of this in one go just so you can all read what I have had written for a couple of months. After this I will try to update it every other month. I do have the start of some other stories that I will be posting that I have been working on too so feel free to check them out as well.

_Part 2 _

_Reactions_

The four laughed at their luck really it was kind of some twisted fate sort of thing. Rain poured from the sky as they stood under an car port of a movie theater. It had been date night for them. For once the two men had been booked in the same town that the girls lived in. The two couples had been dating for six months.

"Think this is some sort of omen?" the blonde girl asked her boyfriend. 

He looked down at her and laughed.

"I seem to remember the last storm we were in together, we all enjoyed it." the brunette man said kissing her temple.

The couple next to them grinned at each other.

"Best. Storm. Ever." the shorter man said kissing his own girlfriend.

"As long as we keep the two of you away from airports we should be fine." the blonde girl spoke again.

"Hey, I think we did pretty good the last time we picked girls up from the airport." the other man said earning a laugh from the redhead beside him.

"The last time you picked girls up at the airport you each got the wrong girl." she told him through giggles.

"Not our faults. That was your faults." the two guys said pointing at their respective girlfriend.

The two girl stuck their tongues out at them just before they all stepped off the curb and out into the rain. Unlike the night that they met there was no lighting during this storm. Each guy had his arm fastened safely around his girls shoulders as the two girls had an arm around the waist of their boyfriend, and the other arm was wrapped around each other. The two men broke lose from their girls when they were all met with a huge water puddle.

Grinning as the two males stomped in a giant water puddle turned into peels of laughter when they both slipped and feel on their butts into the water.

"We are dating two toddlers Wills." the blonde said turning to the redhead. 

"I thought wrestlers where suppose to be quick on their feet Buffy." Willow inquired turning to the blonde.

"Not those two." Buffy said pointing her finger at the two grown men who where still in the puddle.

Randy Orton and John Cena weren't only still in the puddle of rain water but they were now sulking. Their arms crossed over their chests glaring up at their girlfriends, as the two women threw catty comments at the two fallen men.

"You two suck as girlfriends right now." Randy pouted.

"Now you two really look like a pair of babies." Willow replied as John mimicked Randy.

Taking pity on the two, the girls held out their hands to the pouting pair. Buffy rolled her eyes and Willow was laughing so neither saw the looks of mischief flash across their boyfriends faces. The two girls felt themselves falling forward and without any way to stop the decent they landed on the cold hard ground next to the two guys.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Randy as he rolled her over so that she was lying in the large water puddle. His hazel eyes alight with humor.

"Oh, I love that idea!" John yelled out at them.

"John. No!" Willow's laughter rang out as she was thrown into the same position that her best friend was in.

Buffy was shaking her head, sloshing water into her ears. Willow was laughing as John was tickled her.  
"A car could run us over at any moment." Buffy told them.

"I can see the headlines now, 'WWE Superstars killed while playing in water puddle.' Imagine Vince's face when he gets that message." Randy said to John as they all prepared to standup.

A lite clattering from an alley startled them but they ignored it. John wrapped a arm around Willows wet waist as Randy kissed Buffy's head. The two couples continued on their way down the road, as they were unknowingly watched. 

The rain pounded harder as they made the journey from the movie theater back to their hotel. They were carefree and lighthearted but unbeknown to their boyfriends the Buffy and Willow were on alert at all times.

It was pretty quite on the streets, there were no cars and no people, which struck an nerve with their two girls. Airy laughing from behind them grew their attention. Turning around they didn't see anyone Buffy looked over at Willow with a slight roll of her eyes. They both had seen this tactic before and they just knew Randy and John were about to think they were crazy.

"Crap." Buffy muttered as about six men came from the shadows in-front of them blocking their way back toward the movie theater and seven more cut off their path toward the hotel.

"Something tells me they are not fans." John grumbled as they were surrounded.

"They could be hostel fans." Randy countered.

"Not with our luck." Willow spoke up earning her a questioning glance from both her boyfriend and his best friend.

"Dinner is served." what they guessed was the leader of the group said with a sick smile.

John and Randy looked at each other, 'Dinner?' they mouthed to each other with confused looks.

Buffy and Willow stood in front of the them both with their arms crossed an annoyed looks of their pretty faces.

"Um, did we stumble across some cannibalistic group?" Randy asked with a tinge of fear in his voice.

Yes he was a wrestler, he was tough but when faced with the possibility of getting eaten by other humans, well you would be scared too.

"Um, that's one way to look at it." Buffy replied as she leveled their leader with a ice cold stare.

"Don't worry pretty boys, we will be sure to keep you alive long enough so you can watch what we do to your women." one of the others spoke up before morphing from a human facade to that of the monster that lived within him.

Randy and John didn't have much time to register what they were seeing as they started to fight back. Buffy and Willow were holding their own as John was cornered by three guys and Randy was fighting off four guys.

John glanced over just in time to see Buffy plunge a stick into one of their attackers chest. Oh God she was murdering these men! Randy was gonna go nuts if his girlfriend ended up in prison. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a bright light. Looking over he saw a white glow engulfing his own girlfriend. 'What the crap is going on?!' he wondered as three of the men in front of Willow screamed and then disappeared in to ash.

Randy had watched the scene in a state of shock, luckily the men that had come after him had turned their attention to the two women or else he would have been dead.

"Do you know who you're messing with little girls?" their leader snarled at them.

"Do you?" Buffy shot back twirling her stick in her hand with ease.

"You will pay for what you did to my men." leader man growled back.

Willow and Buffy looked at each other and smiled, they walked back to Randy and John putting distance between them and the rest of the attackers.

"Put it on our tab." Willow chirped as she let lose with another white glowy orb thingy and it grew till it was able to engulf all of the men in the street and all that was left were little piles of ash. 

Looking around to make sure no-one had seen them the four made it back to the hotel and up to Randy and Buffys room.

The two sat their silent shocked boyfriends on the bed provided.

"You two are gonna end up in prison." Randy said as he yanked Buffy down next to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No we aren't." Willow assured them as she was held by the waist by John.

John looked up at her wide-eyed and in terror.  
"Yes! You will! You killed people. I don't think even a self-defense claim will work, when you eviscerated them. You turned them to dust Willow. You, you stuck a stick into someone." he said aiming the last part of his rant at Buffy.

"We didn't kill anybody. They weren't human." Buffy said coming to Willows aid.

"What do you mean they weren't human? They seemed pretty human to me, even with the plan to eat us, cannibals are humans too, no matter how repulsive their food choices seem." Randy spoke up.

Willow and Buffy looked at each other and then back at the two men and then back at each other. Buffy was the first one to crack, she started laughing so hard that she was bent over with it. Willow was chuckling at them.

"I don't see what is so funny. Any second that door is going to bust open and the cops or FBI or CIA or something is going to come in here and arrest the women we love!" Randy bellowed as he stood up glowered down at them.

The laughing duo stopped at looked at him in utter disbelief. John wasn't sure what to think of the situation his mind was still in shock.

"Ok Randy calm down. We aren't going to jail. No CIA or FBI or cops or anything like that are going to break down the door. Those guys out on the street? Well they weren't guys, or cannibals. Sit down Randy we will explain this to the both of you." Willow lightly told him.

Buffy gently led him back to the bed beside a dazed John.

"What do you mean they were cannibals? They wanted to eat us." John spoke for the first time since his little freak out.

"They did want to eat us, but they weren't cannibals just your every day average vampires." Buffy finally said.

Randy and John both looked toward her then back at Willow and then to the wall in front of them. Willow sat on the other side of John and started to tell them of the supernatural. The girls told them of vampires and demons and slayers and evil sorceresses.

It was a few hours later when John and Randy finally looked at them again.

"Please say something?" Willow practically begged John looking at him with tears in her eyes.

The two men shook their heads and stood up.

"We are probably going to need some time to think all of this over. On the plus side you two got your insanity plea stories down." Randy said as the two men walked from the room.

))))))

Part 3

_Consequences_

Kane was a pretty silent man, he was tall and intimidating so it made sense that people steered clear of him most of the time. It was because he was usually by himself that he become rather proficient at people watching. At the moment he was observing two of his co-workers getting completely sloshed at the bar.

When Randy and John had made their way into the bar Kane had looked for the two men better halves. Kane found that he rather enjoyed meeting the two women, they were just pure entertainment, there was a vibe about them but he never said anything.

Undertaker had been watching the two men as well. Much like his brother he was very observant and he soon realized that John and Randy were angry about something and they were drowning their sorrows in whiskey. Raising an eyebrow at the two men he turned and caught his brothers stare.

Something was up with Randy and John and they needed to talk it out before something happened.

Most of their other co-workers hadn't detected the pair silently drinking their thoughts away at the bar, but there were a few that noticed that the pairs girls weren't with them.

To bad for Michele Cole he was the one that voiced the question and was met with blazing blue eyes from both men. Someone let out a low whistle as Cole backed away from a growling Randy, the look on his face was that of the Viper which he never portrayed in public except at wrestling events.

"Alright you two come with us. You want a fight? Lets hit the sparing mat." Undertaker called out as he and Kane got up and walked over to the pair.

"Go away." John muttered.

"Nope, you two look like someone kicked your dog and then kidnapped it. You seem to be looking for a fight and we are offering." Undertaker shook his head as he hauled Randy to his feet but wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"You're into weird crap right?" came the question from John, who was looking at the brothers.

The brothers of destruction shared a look.

"Uh, depends on your definition of weird." Kane spoke eying the two other men with a weary look.

"You know like, witch craft and sorcery and stuff." Randy said.

Someone muttered that the two were so drunk that they couldn't tell what was for the show and what wasn't. Something about the way Randy and John were looking at them had them wondering if the two did in fact know the truth about it.

"Yeah sure. Why do you ask?" Taker wanted to know.

"Ever hear of a Slayer?" Randy asked.

The two brothers glanced at each other laughed with everyone else as someone said 'It's a band, and it's Slayer not A Slayer.'

Kane and Taker aided the two younger men to the elevators all the while throwing comments about how drunk they were back at their other co-workers. Once in the elevator Kane pushed the emergency stop button and they turned to look at their companions.

"What do you know about Slayers?" Kane wanted to know.

"What do YOU know about them?" John shot back at him while poking Kane in the chest with a finger.

"How did you hear about them?" Taker tried as he shook his head.

"My girlfriend is one." Randy gave a bitter laugh.

Taker and Kane looked at each other. No way could they not have detected a slayer unless something was blocking her aura from them. Only a powerful witch or wizard could have done that.

"My girlfriend is a witch. A pretty witch but still, witch." John supplied as if reading their thoughts.

"When did you guys find all this out?" Taker asked.

Randy and John looked at their watches and then back at the brothers.

"About thirty minutes ago." the two spoke in unison.

"How?"

"We were attacked by vampires, though at the time we didn't know they were vampires and we are just going by what our girls told us." John started to explain but was cut off by Kane.

"Where are they now?"

"Dust." Randy told him.

"Not the vampires! Your girls." Taker grunted slapping the younger man over the back of the head.

"We left them in our room. I am thinking of telling them to get admitted to a nut house. OW!" Randy cried out as he received a particularly hard blow to the back of the head for the second time.

Taker shaking the stinging feeling from his hand as he reached over and pushed the button for the correct floor. Randy was still rubbing his head as they stood at the door. John opened it and the four walked in.

Buffy was looking at the four men that stood just inside of the door frame.

"Hi." Willow quipped from her spot on the other side of the room.


End file.
